Someone Else
by masscoffee
Summary: AU L/L Lorelai wakes up in Rory's body, while Luke winds up in Jess's. The real Rory and Jess have disappeared, and now Lorelai's got the chance to change things between Dean and her daughter forever. Time to panic? I think so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Gilmore Girls".  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lorelai knew something was wrong from the moment she awoke. Her toes didn't reach the corner of the bed like they usually did, and her hair felt longer and less tumbled. She also noticed that her nails, which had been painted pink the night before, were now clear.  
  
Blurry eyed, Lorelai wiped at her face, then stared back down at her hand as if she'd never seen it before. Her fingers were long and tapered…they looked so perfect…practically model worthy.  
  
She began to fantasize about making millions of dollars by having her hand on the cover of magazines modeling 1-carat diamonds, princess cut bands and emeralds. She loved emeralds.  
  
Dismissing the thought as quickly as it came, Lorelai yawned lazily and stumbled clumsily over to the bathroom mirror. The first thing she saw was Rory's reflection.  
  
"Hey hon, what time is it?" She slowly turned around to face her daughter. Only she wasn't there. The room behind her was empty "Hey! What is this?" Lorelai turned back to the mirror. It showed Rory leaning over the basin, looking right back at her with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai mouthed the word. The Rory reflection did exactly the same. She struck a pose, which her daughter's image followed to perfection. "Oh I get it. This is a dream right?" Instinctively, Lorelai bent her head down into the sink and splashed her face with some water. In a dream, it would have had no effect, but the water was feeling far too cold to be a mere result of her creative subconscious. She looked back up at the mirror, refreshed and alert, confident that she would see her own face again.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaah! Rory where the hell are you!" Lorelai came running down the stairs and almost tripped over the coffee table. The door to Rory's room was flung open to reveal an empty bed.  
  
"Rory? Where are you? I think I had too much Chinese last night and I need you to tell me that I DID NOT see your reflection in the mirror!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai began to whine pathetically. This sucked. Where the hell was that kid? "Rory!" She ran into the downstairs bathroom. No Rory, except if she counted the one panicking back at her in the mirror.  
  
"Ummmm okay." She scrunched her eyes closed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She tapped her bare feet together three times causing her anklebones to bruise. "There is no place like home." She opened her right eye and sneaked a look at the mirror.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Not giving in, she hurried back over to Rory's bedroom and dived under her cluttered desk. She had thought of a simple way to tell if she needed her eyes tested or not. Pushing the piles of books aside, she found Rory's school shoes.  
  
"If the shoe fits…" Lorelai mumbled as she pulled on the shoes, and then gaped. They were a perfect fit. For once in her life, she had feet that slipped comfortably into a size eight shoe!  
  
Except they weren't her feet.  
  
"Coffee!" She announced as if it were the solution to her problem. She scuffled off the floor and hurried over to the kitchen, trying to ignore the straight smooth long hair hanging about her shoulders. It was bothering her because she knew for a fact that her own curly hair hadn't even been washed the night before, let alone straightened. It had to be a dream. It just had to be. She hoped that a hot drink would sort out everything.  
  
It turned out that her home-brewed coffee did the exact opposite. As she tipped the rim of the mug to her lips, her shaky hand spilled some of its contents on her arm. The hot water burned into her skin as if daring her to pretend that she was still asleep.  
  
The horrible taste of the drink settled it. "Okay! I get it! I'm awake, I'm in Rory's body and I'm officially an 'X-File'!" She screamed at the empty house. "Roll the introductory theme song already!"  
************************************************************************  
TBC  
A/N The truth is out there. As far as I know, there are two other Freaky Friday type stories on this site, both focus on R/T. It was time someone did a JJ (That someone being me). 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N If you're looking for other Freaky Friday type stories on this site (They are so much fun!), here they are:  
Freaky Friday by RoryLeighDugray (R/T and L/L)  
Get out of my head! by Javalass (R/T)  
Ress and Jory by jesslover (literati)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hallo, Blauwein Inn, Michel hier."  
  
"How many times have I told you to speak English when answering the phone?"  
  
"A Frenchwoman keeps ringing me up about making a booking when I've told her three times, in both English and French, that we're full this weekend. I thought I'd try German this time, in the hope that she'll get the message."  
  
"No excuses buster! I'm giving you random calls from now on to monitor you."  
  
There was a pause. "Rory?"  
  
"Uh…um…yeah."  
  
Michel cleared his throat. "I see your delightful mother has been teaching you how to abuse and harass employees. Using me as practice are you?"  
  
"I didn't know you spoke German." She tried to change the subject.  
  
"It was either that or a Latin major. Is Lorelai coming to work? Or has she decided to spend the day teaching you how to deal with law suits from oppressed employees?"  
  
"Is Sookie there?"  
  
"Your mother had better be coming in. A man is demanding a new room after he discovered that we used lavender air-fresheners in his wardrobe. He says that it is 'cruelty to insects' as it reduces the air pressure of their nesting environment."  
  
"Sookie! Now!" She demanded. Michel sighed and sauntered into the kitchen with the cordless. "Sookie, for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
He dropped the phone down on the counter. "Lorelai is having a mid-life crisis and is using her daughter as her only link to the real world."  
  
"She's too young to have a mid-life crisis."  
  
Michel shrugged. "You have your opinion, I have mine." Sookie dropped the spoon onto the bench, wiped her hands on her apron and took the phone. "Rory?"  
  
"Sookie it's me, Lorelai."  
  
Sookie frowned in confusion. She was sure it was Rory's voice. "Uh, hey Rory. You don't mind if I still call you that do you? It's just that it's kind of stuck with me since you were eight years old and-"  
  
"No Sookie! I'm Lorelai!"  
  
Sookie wondered if she had missed something. "Um, okay, can I talk to the other older Lorelai of the house now?"  
  
"Urrrrrgh! I know I sound like Rory but it's really me."  
  
The cook took a deep deep breath before speaking again. "Rory, honey, are you okay?"  
  
There was a brief silence down the other end of the phone. "I sound like Rory don't I?"  
  
"We all want Celine Dion's voice, but I'd have to say yes honey. You sound pretty much like yourself."  
  
There was a sigh. "Can you tell Michel that MOM can't make it in today? She's not feeling well."  
  
"Do you think I should come over?"  
  
"No it's fine."  
  
"It doesn't sound fine."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Why don't I feel reassured?"  
  
"I'll call you later. Oh by the way, remind Michel that the Inn has a perfectly good name which does not, unlike the one he used three minutes ago, refer to a German alcoholic. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and glared at the floor. She was still in Rory's school shoes.  
  
Where the hell was her own body?  
  
More importantly, where was Rory?  
  
"I need a drink." Lorelai slumped over to her own wardrobe. She decided to get changed and then go to Luke's. Maybe if she got out of the house, things would go back to normal.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lorelai entered the diner with low spirits. People had been greeting her all morning with the wrong name:  
  
"Hi Rory! No school today?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Is your mother sleeping in today? Tut tut. Luke will be disappointed."  
  
"Let us know how you did on that History and Arts exam Rory. Don't forget, I expect an autograph before you leave for Harvard.'"  
  
"Have you seen Kirk's cat? The damned thing has run away and he keeps spying on everyone like he's investigating a kidnapping. Here, give some of these flyers to your mother. She can put them up at that Inn she works at. Get her to persuade Luke to put one up as well. There's a good girl."  
  
Lorelai felt like she was going to scream. She clung desperately to the handle of the door, causing the bell to jingle loudly. Did Rory really have to deal with this kind of pressure everyday? It just wasn't right! It wasn't like she was the Stars Hollow Beauty Queen or Taylor's wife or anything.  
  
Her only hope now was Luke. Surely he'd see her for who she was.  
  
And if he didn't?  
  
Lorelai paused to consider this. She knew that she could not exactly TELL him what had happened to her. He'd probably laugh in her face if she did. Perhaps, she could make up something to tell him?  
  
Catching the sight of flannel, Lorelai relaxed the tightened muscles in her shoulders and made her way to the counter. She was about to call out his name, when she realized the guy wearing the flannel wasn't Luke, but Jess.  
  
Oh God. "Jess?" She hadn't given the slightest thought about him until now. Rest assured that she was beginning to wish very much that she had. He'd probably want to kiss her and grope her and…SHE'D HIT THAT BRAT OVER THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN BEFORE SHE'D LET THAT HAPPEN!  
  
She was still getting over the initial shock of seeing him when he flashed a nervous smile in her direction. "Rory. Coffee?" His eyes flitted to the door behind her as if he was waiting for someone else. Then he said the last thing she ever expected. "Where's Lorelai?"  
  
"Why? Scared of her?" She said coldly. Whether inside Rory's body or not, her dislike of him was still as deep-cut as ever.  
  
Jess was clearly puzzled by her cool answer. "She just hasn't turned up for her daily coffee fix yet. Is everything okay?"  
  
No wonder Rory liked the little jerk. He was so deceivingly NICE to her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Lorelai hunched moodily over the counter. "I see you're trying to get on Luke's good side this morning." She glanced pointedly at the flannel shirt he was wearing over the top of one of his own black shirts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know he hates it when you do that." She tugged at the shirt roughly. Jess looked down and stared at the flannel as if he hadn't known that he'd put it on in the first place.  
  
"Where's Luke?" She finally asked, hoping that the dratted boy wasn't on drugs. Jess didn't reply straight away. He looked so worried that Lorelai almost began to feel sorry for him. She was, perhaps, being a little harsh.  
  
"Well?" She prompted impatiently. "Have you killed him or something?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged uncertainly. Lorelai pursed her lips. Trust Luke to pull a disappearing act when she was stuck in the middle of the Twilight Zone.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be fine when you take Luke's shirt off!" Lorelai snapped. "Why do you always have to annoy him like that? He's done nothing to you! Well, except for pushing you into the lake, but that was your own fault."  
  
Jess's face reddened. "I didn't………that's not-aaaaaaah forget it!" He removed the flannel and flung it over his shoulder in a Luke-like manner. "Happy? I'll use it as another tea towel."  
  
"Coffee please." Lorelai favored him with one of her more attractive smiles. Finally! The boy was co-operating.  
  
"Coffee will kill you." He slammed an empty mug in front of her nose and folded his arms.  
  
"So will Luke if you don't serve me."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"'Cause Luke's the official Gilmore friend. He's a bodyguard and guardian angel all rolled into a neat 'one-hundred percent cotton' package."  
  
She had expected a rude comment from him at the very least. Instead, Jess's face had turned an unmistakable beetroot red.  
  
"Look at your face! The town rebel is all embarrassed."  
  
"You talk just like Lorelai. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Awwww, that's good right?"  
  
"I always thought you had a little more sense than her. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"I do! I mean, she does-I mean, I do!"  
  
Jess stopped what he was doing and curiously searched her guilty face. Lorelai almost felt like he was looking past the 'Rory face' and seeing her for the fraud she was. It must have been all in her head, because the next moment, Jess gave himself a shake. "Sorry. This has been one hell of a day so far."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"I'm still not giving you coffee."  
  
"If you don't give me coffee I will have to do something desperate."  
  
"Like what? Drink water?"  
  
"I'll tell Luke you took his shirt."  
  
Jess shrugged, picked up the shirt defiantly and began wiping the counter with it. She was about to make a smart comment on hygiene when she noticed a smile showing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Stop provoking me!" She yelled accusingly.  
  
"Well." Jess smiled. "It made you forget your woes for a second didn't it?"  
  
Funny, that was something she thought only Luke did.  
  
"Coffee please." She murmured suspiciously, not taking her eyes off him for a second. Jess's face was carrying an oddly familiar frown as he went about filling the cup.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Jess grunted and continued pouring slowly.  
  
Jess grunted? Oh this was too much. First with her being in Rory's body…  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"Luke?!" She cried after him excitedly. The coffee pot slipped out of Jess's hands and hit the floor with a resounding crash.  
  
"Son of a-" He swore heavily as he bent down to clean up the mess. Lorelai jumped out of her chair and ran around the counter to where he was crouched.  
  
"You're not allowed on this side." Jess growled at her nervously. Lorelai's mouth flew open.  
  
"Luke! It really IS you!"  
*********************************************************************  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N R/J fans, sorry, but I won't be writing about Rory and Jess (although it will be revealed what happened to the two kids later in the tale). If you're after a Freaky Friday involving R/J I suggest Jory and Ress by jesslover.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jess, or rather Luke, was looking rather like a cornered animal. He was trapped, crouched between the spilt coffee on the floor and the solid barrier of the bench. His eyes were fiercely avoiding her gaze as he debated over whether her guess had stemmed from her knowledge of his predicament, or merely from the typically twisted Gilmore sense of humor.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Lorelai took a single step over the mess and kneeled down beside him. He glared sideways at her, still not daring to look into her face, keeping his hands busy by picking up the larger chunks of broken glass.  
  
"Hi Luke." She said gently, knowing full well how he must feel. Little did he realize it, but she was experiencing a similar problem that day.  
  
"You think I'm Luke?" He kept his eyes on the task at hand. Not letting on in the tone of his voice that he was testing her, seeing how much she really knew.  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm asking you." He was getting angry again.  
  
"I don't doubt it for a second."  
  
Luke fell back onto the floor and slumped against the counter for support. "Ha!" He smiled at her gratefully. "Th-thank God you noticed Rory. I-I was going out of my mind."  
  
Being the little practical joker that she was, Lorelai was sorely tempted to let him continue thinking she was Rory. However, seeing his hands shaking like an electric toothbrush put an end to such childish thoughts. "Luke, its me, Lorelai."  
  
"If you're jerking me around Rory this is not funn-"  
  
"Damn straight it's not funny bucko! I wake up this morning in my daughter's body and both she and MY body are gone? Oh yeah, I was laughing all the way to the diner!"  
  
Luke was silent for a moment. "The same thing happened to me, but I couldn't leave the diner to find Jess."  
  
Lorelai reached for a plastic bag under the counter and began to put the remains of the coffee pot into a plastic bag. Luke was smiling freely now, greatly relieved that he had someone to confide to. Lorelai smiled in return, not from relief, but with the realization that being in Jess's body had made his face more readable, and his actions more expressive. It was the first of many times that day that she would wonder how Jess managed to keep his own emotions so well masked.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh I could go on for ages. Basically, it boils down to too much 'Murder She Wrote' on weekends. Hey maybe this is my punishment?"  
  
"I should have known it was you, appearances can be deceiving can't they?"  
  
Lorelai tied up the plastic bag. "Rory and I may be a lot alike, but this is ridiculous. Oh no! We have to ring Chilton! I absolutely refuse to go there today in Rory's stead!" Lorelai jumped up from the floor scaring a couple of customers who had just arrived at the counter. "Sorry."  
  
"Fine." Luke popped up beside her, giving the townsfolk something to gawk at over their morning coffees. "Ring them and tell them you're sick."  
  
"What kind of kid were YOU? Sick people don't ring in sick! Especially people who aren't really sick. You talk to them! Pretend you're my Dad."  
  
"Oh yeah! The constant change in the pitch in my voice will really convince them that I'm beyond puberty."  
  
"Well what are you going to tell Jess's school?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That kid doesn't even go to school. They won't miss him if he skips another day."  
  
"Unfair."  
  
"Here." Luke refilled a new mug with more coffee.  
  
"You should have some too Luke."  
  
"Why? You think we should commit suicide? It'll take too long this way."  
  
"I'm thinking that coffee is a magic potion. Seven cups might change everything back to normal."  
  
"You know I don't drink that stuff."  
  
"Ahhhh. But you're in Jess's body now. Jess's body will suffer the consequences for drinking the substance, while you just get to enjoy the immediate side effects."  
  
"Meanwhile, you're poisoning Rory's body without her permission."  
  
"She said 'yes'."  
  
"How the hell do you know?"  
  
"Her tummy just grumbled." Lorelai patted her stomach fondly.  
  
"Kirk!" Luke's eyes lit up. "He's just weird enough to ring Chilton for us for a few bucks!"  
  
"Are you nuts? I'm not letting him talk to the headmaster. They'll expel Rory for sure!"  
  
"If we don't do something soon, the headmaster might ring your mother instead. They're good buddies, right?"  
  
"Okay, you've convinced me, but we're making Kirk some flash cards first!"  
  
Bribing Kirk was easier said than done. Luke had to overcome Kirk's suspicion of him first. For he, like everyone else in the town, believed that Jess was a ticking time bomb and should be avoided at all costs.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him that you have his cat. He'll cooperate then." Lorelai whispered in frustration. Luke just glared at her.  
  
They made Kirk practice a few times using the cards until Lorelai was satisfied. The phone call was successful enough to allay Lorelai's fears and Kirk was rewarded with a large sundae, even if it was still ten in the morning.  
  
"What do we do now?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai sat quietly in the gazebo. He had left Caesar in charge of the diner, an easy task to accomplish as he now had the excuse of going to school.  
  
"We wait." Lorelai sat back. Apart from repeatedly calling home and Rory's mobile, she had run out of ideas.  
  
"What if we don't change back?"  
  
"Hey! Don't freak out on me here! If I've learnt anything from TV, it's that we will change back…eventually…I think…don't quote me on it."  
  
"I'm still underage - I'll lose my diner. They'll send me to Liz!"  
  
"Snap out of it man!" Lorelai gave him an uneasy smile. She had begun to think along the same lines. "Anyway, you're not the only one with things to lose. If we stay like this, I'll never see Rory again (except if I look in the mirror). I'll be sent to live with Chris, Sherry and GG in an eternity of hell! Or worse yet, I'll be sent to live with my parents!"  
  
Luke chuckled at the irony of Lorelai living with Chris again, then his face suddenly switched to a blank look as a horrifying thought just occurred to him. "We're assuming that Rory and Jess are not out there somewhere in our bodies. What if they are?"  
  
"Rory just disappeared! I would have seen her this morning if she was still here, or she would have given me a call."  
  
"So we just wait?"  
  
"Let's just pretend that this is temporary."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Did you ever skip school?"  
  
"A couple of times."  
  
"Pretend we're doing that."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They sat quietly for a moment, trying to push down the panic they were feeling. When Lorelai had calmed herself down a little, she turned to face Luke again. He was wearing a mischevious look that she thought only Jess could make.  
  
"This is so not funny Luke."  
  
"No. I was just thinking…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that, you look like Jess after Kirk's trophy went missing. Now spill."  
  
"Well, since I'm in Jess's body-"  
  
"Temporarily!"  
  
"Yeah. Temporarily. Maybe I could sort a few things out."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like make him apologize to Taylor so that he stops pestering me about the kid's pranks."  
  
Lorelai's outlook on the day brightened. She liked Luke's way of thinking. "Not bad. Not a bad idea at all." Only she wasn't thinking about apologizing to Taylor. Her brain was slowly conjuring up a list; One hundred and one ways to humiliate Jess for ensnaring her innocent daughter.  
  
"Crush, kill, destroy." Lorelai murmured.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Luke broke into her thoughts. "And no! We are not using Jess's body to destroy him!"  
  
"Awwww come on! Just think of the sweet sweet feeling of revenge."  
  
"Come on Lorelai, he's just a kid. I mean, look at me. It's pathetic. I couldn't find a single shirt in his drawers that wasn't black."  
  
"We can get Rory back together with Dean!"  
  
"Don't you think that's Rory's decision?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Luke, I am Rory, and what I say goes!"  
  
"Well, I'm Jess, and I say you're not going to meddle with Dean!"  
  
"Ooooooh getting possessive aren't we? I think that body is finally getting to you. Going to manhandle me now?"  
  
"Don't mess with Dean!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you do, I have this strange premonition that I'll be getting a black eye today!"  
  
Lorelai folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Fine 'Madame Zelda who sees all', we'll be boring."  
  
From across the road, Luke watched as the lunch time crowd trickled in to the diner. At the convenience store, Taylor would be taking over registers from the casual employees for the duration of their break. "I'm gonna go see Taylor."  
  
"Wait! I'm coming! I wanna see his face when you suck up to him, give him flowers and perhaps a kiss on the cheek?"  
  
Luke grimaced, the task he had set himself rated right down there with taking out the garbage.  
****************************************  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A special thanks to everyone who sent reviews.  
  
Moswen – My theory on the trophy thing: Dean broke up with Rory causing her to lose the dance marathon. Jess stole it so that Kirk would stop rubbing the memory of it in her face.  
  
Anyone with a different theory of who stole Kirk's trophy?  
  
Chapter 4  
***************************************  
"Hey Taylor!" Lorelai greeted him with one of her annoyingly cheesy smiles that had never failed, in the past, to set right up his back. She had always thought that he was rather like a cat; aloof, greedy and loathed having his fur ruffled.  
  
Today, however, her smile had backfired on her. Rory's face had clearly ruined the effect, because Taylor simply favored her with a respectful nod.  
  
"Morning Rory. How come you're not at school today."  
  
"Uh, annual Chilton staff meeting." She gave a little sniff. It was no fun being her daughter; everyone thought she spoke nothing but the gospel truth.  
  
"No need to ask you why you're not at school." Taylor narrowed his eyes at who he thought was Jess.  
  
"Staff meeting?" Luke suggested lightly.  
  
"I don't know why I bothered asking."  
  
"Ahem." Lorelai cleared her throat. "Jess has something to say, don't you Jess?"  
  
Taylor looked unimpressed. "Oh really? If you're asking about a job, you can forget about it."  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"What have you done now? Has Luke finally thrown you out on the streets? Personally, I wouldn't be surprised. If I had a nephew who had a temperament like yours, I'd-"  
  
"Taylor I want to apologize." Luke clenched his fists. "I'm really really sorry for causing all sorts of trouble since I came here. It's just, things back home haven't been easy to deal with."  
  
Taylor looked from Rory to Jess. "You're apologizing?"  
  
"Isn't he a sweetie?" Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke's, her eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"You admit you've been a threat to the harmony of this town?"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"You admit to every single prank?"  
  
"Did I mention I'm a strong believer of the 'innocent until proven guilty' theory? It's been shown to have worked rather well in-"  
  
"Including the dead person outside my store."  
  
"I didn't put a dead person there!" Luke yelled defensively. It was just police tape. God, this man honestly thought Jess would have no scruples in killing someone for the sake of a prank.  
  
He was beginning to understand why Jess liked switching the aisle labels around in Doose's Market in his spare time.  
  
"This is a miracle!" Taylor rose from his stool.  
  
"Let's not get over stimulated." Luke mumbled.  
  
"This is all Rory's doing isn't it? Rory, I don't know how to thank you enough! You've converted Jess into-into-"  
  
"Taylor Junior?" Lorelai supplied helpfully, picking at her teeth.  
  
"At last, a self confession placed at my very feet! Now Luke will have no choice but to pay me the compensation I demanded." The shopkeeper announced joyously.  
  
Lorelai just gave him a half grin. She knew it was mean, but she didn't like seeing Doose looking so deliriously happy, even at Luke's expense.  
  
"But the fact that Jess is here was mostly Luke's doing." She hinted.  
  
"Luke? That buffoon doesn't know the first thing about controlling Jess, I would have thought THAT was obvious to everyone."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jess's voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
"Time to go!" Lorelai pulled at Luke's arm.  
  
"He can't even run a proper business. No one really expected him to be able to take care of a teenager."  
  
"Oh really?" Luke leaned over the counter menacingly. "I'll be sure to tell him that."  
  
"Okay, peace talks officially ended two minutes ago!" Lorelai slowly pulled Luke away. "Time to go Lu-luminously happy boyfriend of mine! Bye Taylor, so glad that you could graciously accept his humble apology!" She knew Luke's temper better than anyone and it was coming in fast.  
  
"Don't be surprised if my Uncle wants to talk to you up close the next time you see him." Luke barked behind him.  
  
When they were well out of hearing range, Lorelai dropped his arm roughly. "You have got to control that temper! You'd have so much more fun at town meetings if you did."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. If I ever change back, I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"And bloodthirsty to boot! Look, that's how we all feel, but you did a good thing…wait where are you going?"  
  
"I'm still mad."  
  
"Buy a stress ball!"  
  
Luke was heading for the side entrance to Taylor's store.  
  
"I meant from another store! Urrrgh!" Lorelai helplessly followed him inside. Perhaps she should have let him rant at Taylor after all.  
  
Luke was calmly browsing through the shelves.  
  
"What are you doing?" She didn't like the look on his face at all.  
  
Luke snatched a bag of 'Kenman's Marshmallows' from the shelf and stuffed them up his shirt.  
  
"You're stealing marshmallows?"  
  
"You like marshmallows don't you?"  
  
"You're stealing marshmallows to get back at Taylor?" Did that sound as pathetic to her as it did to him?  
  
"Hey! I'm just doing what Jess does best."  
  
"Luke. You just went through the agonizing process of apologizing to Taylor. Now you're going to piss him off again!"  
  
"Come on." Luke took her wrist and led her out the front way. He flashed Taylor a cheeky grin, making the older man stare after them suspiciously. They had stopped only a little way from the entrance of the shop when Luke triumphantly pulled out the bag from under his shirt.  
  
He shook it at Taylor, making sure that he saw what it was and then ripped the bag open.  
  
Lorelai shuddered as the shopkeeper's eyes dilated to the size of tea cups.  
  
"Want a marshmallow?" Luke offered her the bag while stuffing two in his mouth.  
  
"Ah Luke, the universal top ten list of 'bad ideas' just got a new number one."  
  
"He can't do much." He doubted very much that Doose would desert his precious store just to wring his neck.  
  
"Uh Luke." Lorelai tugged at Luke's sleeve. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Is that…?"  
  
"A baseball bat."  
  
"I think that has my name on it."  
  
"He's a closet baseball bat serial killer!"  
  
Taylor began to run at a furious pace towards them.  
  
Luke blinked. "You don't really think he's going to use that on us?"  
  
"You really want to find out?"  
  
"Run!"  
  
Luke and Lorelai fled down the street like wild hares. It was just in time as well; Taylor was already hard on their heels.  
  
Lorelai shrieked. "He's gaining on us! Quick! Through the park!" She said this more for effect than anything else. The truth was, if she didn't have to run at that very moment, she'd be rolling around on the ground, laughing herself silly.  
  
Two grown adults jumped over the bushes and wound their way through the trees. They could hear Taylor cursing after them, urging them on until his voice gradually faded into a whisper.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Lorelai cast a quick glance over her shoulder. "I can't see him!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I hope so, 'cause I…can't run anymore." Lorelai threw herself down on the green and began coughing heavily.  
  
"Jess." Puff. "Needs." Puff. "To exercise more." Luke collapsed down on the ground beside her.  
  
They exchanged looks and began to laugh.  
  
"He was actually going to use that bat on me!"  
  
"Would Jess know about it yet?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's more than likely Doose bought that bat in the first place because of Jess. He's probably found some old law that permits it. If I find out that he's ever used it, I'll-"  
  
"That's if he hasn't called the cops and turned us into outlaws first. We'll have to live off Jackson's private vegetable patch thanks to you!"  
  
"Suits me."  
  
"We'll have to dress in green tights. Do you have any?"  
  
Luke didn't bother to respond.  
  
"Okay fine, we'll come up with a new uniform. We'll be the Flannel Freedom Fighters. You can be the Fat Flannel Fryer!"  
  
Again, Luke ignored her. He was too busy enjoying the taste of the sticky sweets he had stolen.  
  
"Gimme those! Since when does Luke Danes eat marshmallows?"  
  
"Well if I'm going to be a Fat Fryer, I'd better live up to my name don't you think?"  
  
Lorelai tittered.  
  
"What now?" Luke's voice was thick from the food in his mouth.  
  
"Temper gone now?"  
  
"It was a revolutionary cure. From now on, we steal something from Taylor's after every town meeting, deal?" He smiled. Lorelai stared, never in her life had she seen Luke smile so freely.  
  
"Excuse me. It is still Luke in there, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"It's just, well, Luke doesn't smile like that."  
  
Luke reddened. "All revolutionary cures have side effects. I should probably consider taking depressants to counteract that."  
  
"You don't go red like that either. Do you always get embarrassed this quickly?" Lorelai leaned over him to make him nervous.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mmhmmmm." She lay back on the grass and pulled out a pink marshmallow from the bag. It was interesting having Luke this transparent. She was learning a little more about him every second.  
  
****************************************  
  
At the Gilmore house, the answering machine was taking it's seventeenth message that day.  
  
"Moooooooom! I'm going to keep calling until this stupid machine breaks down. I know you're not at the Inn, so ring me on the number I gave you, pronto!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I took so long. I rejected my original chapters 5-7 and was stuck on how to make it less dark. Yes you heard correct, it turned into a right-angsty fic on me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**********************************************************************  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm writing this more for myself than for you. If you ever actually read this I think I'd have to kill you. I just don't think I'd ever believe it actually happened if I didn't try to remember it.  
  
First, I have a few confessions to make. I know that they'd make you mad if you actually read this. So let's pretend we're in Rory-land. Where the Brady Bunch plays all day long on five different TV channels, and her Mom shouts 'Hooray! Rory went to NY and lost her virginity!'. It's the only way to explain why I ended up here.  
  
I went for a walk with Jess after I left you in the diner yesterday morning. But I didn't go to Lane's like I planned. You see, Jess told me he wanted to get away for a little bit. It just felt like everywhere we went, people were watching us, acting as part of Luke's hired network of spies.  
  
We decided to go spend a day in New York. At first it felt just like that horrible time I was late for your graduation day, but Jess convinced me that we'd be back home by evening before you even noticed.  
  
It was the best day Mom, but not romantic comedy material. Jess showed me all his favorite places and we had an unusually affordable dinner at this bar that reminded me of that stuffy saloon at the Independence Inn.  
  
I was tired, so we decided to have a quick rest at his Mom's place (which was deserted by the way). One thing led to another and Jess and I ended up staying the night.  
  
Don't even say it! I know what you're thinking (Why do I keep making excuses like you really are going to read this?), but this time I can't tell you what you want to hear. All I will tell you is that I love him so much.  
  
And then I think God decided that my first time was a little too perfect for real life.  
  
I woke up to a strangled yelp coming from the bathroom. At first I panicked, thinking Jess's Mom had walked in on us. Then I saw Luke run out of the bathroom. I screamed. Okay, not the most rational thing to do, but there it is. I mean, he's like a father to me and here I was, half naked.  
  
When I had covered myself up satisfactory, he asked me in a strangled voice whether he looked like Luke. Thinking he'd gone mad, I nodded slowly replied that he did. He then asked me who I was.  
  
You know what? I think I'm just going to come out and say it, rather than dragging it out. Somehow, I woke up in your body Mom. It's your hand writing this letter. I wonder if you miss it? Or maybe you're borrowing mine for the day. If you have, you've taken borrowing my stuff to a whole new level and I want it back now!  
  
As for Jess. I finally figured out that he wasn't Luke. You'd think he would have calmed down a little after that. Instead he ran back to the bathroom and locked himself in for the rest of the morning. It took a box of pizza and a long rational debate for him to finally come out. Even then, he made me feel like the whole thing was my fault.  
  
I have not stopped ringing home since then. Why won't you pick up? I don't care if this is your fault, I just want things fixed. Rub that genie lamp and undo the stupid wish, okay?  
  
I would come home, but Jess said that there was no way (he swore by the hot scary place under the earth) he was driving into Stars Hollow looking like Luke.  
  
Love Rory.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Above all things (apart from gossip, of course), Miss Patty loved teaching couples how to dance. To her, it was like a romance in play as the couples gradually learned to move about the floor as one. It was one of the reasons why she had preferred watching the dance marathon, as opposed to participating in it herself.  
  
So, when young Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano suddenly graced her noon class with their presence that day, Miss Patty was beside herself with excitement at the potential challenge awaiting her.  
  
"Well, well, well." Her lips slowly curved into what she thought was a seductive smile. "What would two young lovers such as yourselves be up to on a school day?"  
  
"Jess wants dancing lessons."  
  
It may have been exactly what Patty was expecting, but it quickly became apparent that this was news to Luke. His laugh came out unconvincingly as a half-cough, half-wheeze. Jess or no Jess, he was not shuffling his feet around for anybody, especially Lorelai.  
  
Patty shook her head sadly as if standing over a coffin. "Another deprived youth. Let's hope I'm not too late to instil the basics of rhythm into you."  
  
"Believe me when I tell you it's too late." He muttered.  
  
"You just voluntarily told us you can't dance." Lorelai pointed out wickedly.  
  
"Couldn't-wouldn't-shouldn't. Take your pick."  
  
He got stony glares from both women. Luke sighed. "You want to dance? Knock yourself out. I'm going to sit down over THERE where it's safe." He strolled off towards the bench along the wall, leaving Lorelai to apologize to Miss Patty for his behavior.  
  
"He's had a busy morning."  
  
"So I heard." Miss Patty beamed down at her. "And you won't find a better refuge from Taylor either. He'd rather count his oranges than come to one of my lessons. Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me, I'd better get the class started on warm ups."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Luke gave her a dark scowl as she sat down next to him. "You see those feet?" He pointed down at his shoes.  
  
"There's two of them." She shot back rudely.  
  
"They're not moving."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
"Not budging an inch from this spot."  
  
"Righty."  
  
"Just so we're clear on that."  
  
"Luke is not moving Jess's feet. Got it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lorelai stamped down hard on his foot.  
  
"OW!" Luke pulled his foot away from her. "What was that for?"  
  
"You lied."  
  
Busy cradling his right foot on his left knee, Luke pretended to ignore her. For a while, they were both silent as they watched the class finish their warm-ups. Miss Patty put on one of her old tapes and the couples began moving to well-practised steps.  
  
"How come you didn't join the dance marathon?" Lorelai's eyes remained focussed on the waltz in progress.  
  
"And it was full of such good memories too!"  
  
"It was fun!"  
  
"Yeah, when that little bastard broke up with Rory in front of everyone."  
  
"That was at the END of the night."  
  
"The fight between Sookie and Jackson."  
  
"Not my fault!"  
  
"The shoe I had to mend."  
  
"All for a good cause."  
  
"You let Kirk win!"  
  
"Well maybe if you offered to be my partner in the first place…" She huffed and hugged herself around the stomach.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Did your legs tell you that?"  
  
"Yes. They told me they didn't want Lorelai Gilmore's feet giving them shin kicks for twenty-four hours in order to keep me awake."  
  
Lorelai gaped. "You don't mean that!"  
  
"Let's just say I knew the real reason why your daughter was crying at the end of the night."  
  
That was the last straw. "Stand up!"  
  
Judging by the look on her face, Luke decided there was a fifty-fifty chance that she was going to slap him across the jaw.  
  
"I think I'll stay right here thanks. What the-" He was yanked to his feet unceremoniously. Lorelai's hand went up and wrapped itself gently around his shoulder.  
  
"Lorelai. What, are you doing?" Luke gave her a warning look that would have made most women back off at once.  
  
"One dance." She curled her lips in the familiar pout. "To prove you wrong."  
  
He was going to ask how long Lorelai believed 'one dance' to be when he realised that his hand had already reached out and touched her waist. But even now, as a sign of the many secrets he kept hidden, Luke held her at arms length as they awkwardly began rocking from side to side.  
  
For one short blissful moment, the couple forgot where they were. Lorelai kept strangely quiet and let herself be swept up and away. A new song began to play and she allowed herself sink more comfortably into Jess's arms.  
  
"An oldie but a goodie." She murmured against him.  
  
In Jess's arms.  
  
Luke opened his eyes. Rory. He was dancing with Rory.  
  
"Gah!" They both shouted out at the same time, jumping away from each other like they had been stung by a swarm of bees. Miss Patty's twelve noon glass gave them odd looks.  
  
"She er-she stood on my foot again." Luke grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"I am sooooo hungry. You're making me dinner right?"  
  
"After what you put me through this afternoon, don't you think you're pushing it just a little?"  
  
"I got you to dance!" And Lorelai pretended that that was all she cared about. Luke had referred to the afternoon's incident a little more lightly than she wanted.  
  
"Exactly. Which is why I deserve a Gilmore-free dinner."  
  
"You're on a roll with those insults today aren't you?" Lorelai snapped. Much to her delight, it made Luke smile.  
  
The problem was, it wasn't Luke smiling at her. It was Jess's face that was making her feel warmer than she should. It was Jess's touch that had made her go all ga-ga and forget that the town's worst gossip had a front row seat.  
  
Suddenly she felt afraid of what it might mean.  
  
"Lorelai. Are you okay?"  
  
As a matter of fact. No she wasn't. He was making her break a rule. A very important rule: Physical attraction first, followed by falling in love with the mushy insides of your lover second. He was screwing the order all up!  
  
"Gnomes!" She turned away from him. "Let's go steal some gnomes to add to Jess's collection."  
  
Luke shook his head at her. "You are a demon in disguise!"  
  
"Me disguised as Rory." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Yup, for once you're right. I need a patch for my eye don't I? Ooooh look at that one!" She pointed to one in the backyard to her right.  
  
"It's ugly!"  
  
"Are you kidding? It's got a green hat! I bet Jess hasn't got one with a green hat!"  
  
"Stop tempting me with gnomes! I'm not Jess!"  
  
"I'm getting it for his birthday!" Lorelai started to run into the yard, but Luke grabbed her from behind and lifted her by the stomach so that her shoes couldn't touch the ground.  
  
"Ahhh! No fair!"  
  
"Come on, we're going this way!" He started dragging her towards the diner.  
  
"Ah stop! We need to go that way!" With her feet dangling uselessly in the air, she could only point hopefully in the direction of her house.  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"We were going there for dinner, remember?"  
  
"But I thought you wanted me to make you dinner?"  
  
"That's the plan!"  
  
"With what? Left over fried noodles from two weeks ago?"  
  
"You're a creative guy. You'll figure something out."  
  
Luke groaned and suddenly dropped her. "You weigh a ton!"  
  
"Correction: Rory weighs a ton, I'm feather light."  
  
"No more pancakes for you."  
  
"But I'm Rory. You can't say no to Rory. Look I haven't figured out how to make that puppy dog face of hers. Here...does this look like it?"  
  
Luke looked unimpressed.  
  
"But when I do know how to make the face, you'll say yes, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Say yes, or I'm running off to a life of crime."  
  
"I don't suppose there's any chance that this doesn't involve gnomes and Jess's rep?"  
  
"Glad to see you've already met my good friend Mr Blackmail."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going! Watch me leave!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Green hats, blue scarves, who knows how low I'll go."  
  
"I said no Lorelai!"  
  
"Bye!" Lorelai ran ahead before he could catch her again. She skipped into a yard at the end of the block and hid behind a large tree.  
  
"Lorelai? He calls you Lorelai?" A voice breathed in her ear.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh-God!" Lorelai recoiled so suddenly that her head struck the tree she was hiding behind. "OW!"  
  
"Woa there. Are you alright?" The profile stepped forward and reached out to steady her. A mass of familiar hair flopped into his eyes, to which Lorelai gave a dutiful sigh of relief.  
  
"Have you ever thought about trying out as an extra in a zombie movie?"  
  
"I get that a lot." Dean smiled shyly at her, still unsure of how to act around his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Do I get to know why you chose to practice your scare tactics on me?"  
  
"Do I get to know why he called you Lorelai?"  
  
"I guess we're both doomed to ignorance." She set her jaw. "You scared me."  
  
"I think my high blood pressure would say the same." Dean reprimanded.  
  
"Oh right. I suppose you just happened to be innocently standing here when I came along?"  
  
"I was." Dean looked puzzled. "This is my front lawn."  
  
Lorelai took a good look around her and winced visibly. "So it is."  
  
"I take it you weren't here to visit me then?"  
  
"Well no, not initially. But since you're being all nice about me trespassing on your bit of turf, I might have to remedy that."  
  
Dean smiled at the girl he still loved. "That'd be nice."  
  
Lorelai was no fool. She'd been running away from close relationships for many years using the very warning sign now displayed so clearly on his face. But now, for the first time, she didn't have to feel like she was being drawn into a black hole.  
  
In fact, she was beginning to feel a little ambitious. Even if love had always been a little out of reach for her, Lorelai was determined not to let her daughter miss the chance of what she had always thought to be unattainable. Life's ultimate gift.  
  
"I would ask you to come in and have dinner with us." He continued. "But I think you're forgetting someone."  
  
Dean brought her attention to Luke, who was waiting impatiently for her down on the footpath. He seemed to realize that their conversation had somehow turned to him, because he briefly glanced over to where they were standing, momentarily meeting both pairs of eyes.  
  
Lorelai thought he looked strangely wild in the growing darkness as the shadows played with the texture of dark eyes and hair. It was no wonder Rory was drawn to him.  
  
That boy was going down.  
  
"Don't leave this spot." She commanded Dean before sprinting down to meet her scowling friend.  
  
"Trust your luck to run into him." Luke no longer appeared to be in his earlier good mood. Any trace of enjoyment was long gone. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Um, can I meet you at my house in a few minutes?"  
  
Luke stopped trying to drag her down the street and gave her his full attention. "A nuclear bomb can go off in a few minutes."  
  
"I won't be long! You can cook while you're waiting." She failed to meet his eyes. The interrogation had begun.  
  
"SARS virus can establish itself in a new host in a few minutes."  
  
"Luke! Nothing-Is-Going-To-Happen!"  
  
Luke gave Dean a poisonous look. "Rory won't like it."  
  
"Why Jess, I believe you're jealous!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I."  
  
"You're messing with other lives, and not just Rory's."  
  
"Since when was my messing with other people's lives new?" It was meant as a joke, but Luke obviously wasn't taking it as one. The look on his face became increasingly sour.  
  
"You're going to do this no matter what I say?"  
  
"He loves her Luke."  
  
"He loves her." He repeated softly.  
  
"Look, I understand what you're thinking, but, this thing that happened to us - surely it wouldn't have happened without a reason?"  
  
Luke's face went blank.  
  
"Well I think it did. If something crazy like this could happen to us – don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm about to do something wrong."  
  
"WRONG?" Luke blasted at her. "Why should you think that? Nothing Lorelai Gilmore does is wrong!"  
  
"Don't yell at me."  
  
"He's in love with her Lorelai. That should tell you to back off straight away!"  
  
"You just don't get it do you Luke?"  
  
"What? Get what? Come on! Explain it to me?"  
  
"I said don't yell at me!"  
  
The dark eyes vanished under heavy lids. "You're right. Messing up people's lives really is your department isn't it?"  
  
His harsh words cut her deeply, but it seemed he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"I know it better than anyone. I'll leave you to it."  
  
There was too much hidden meaning in this for Lorelai to see that he was trying to tell her something infinitely more personal than morals.  
  
*****  
  
"He looked mad." Dean said when she rejoined him a moment later, Luke-less.  
  
"He's always mad at me. Mad when I do this. Mad when I do that. This time, I'm not going to apologize." She sat firmly down on the stairs to his front door. "God, I'm only human."  
  
"Are you two having a rough time?" Dean dropped his school bag and joined her. Listening to her talking about Jess wasn't easy, but she seemed to want his company more than usual, and he was more than happy to give it to her.  
  
Until now, Lorelai had been thinking about Luke.  
  
"I broke up with him."  
  
The quiet streets of Stars Hollow echoed her lie as if it were whispering it into the ears of the neighbors.  
  
"W-What?!" Dean imagined reaching out and taking her hand at this moment. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He gaped. "Do you-d'you want to talk about it?" His voice came out a little high-pitched. He just couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Ignoring the vision of Luke's angry face, Lorelai took a deep breath and brushed the surge of guilt away. It was time to act.  
  
"What's to talk about? I never felt anything for him."  
  
"Huh?" Dean looked bewildered.  
  
"Why should I?" She brought herself to look him in the face. Dean began to feel very glad he was sitting down. He could feel his knees shaking under the weight of his arms.  
  
"You're worth ten of Jess Mariano. You know that don't you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You are."  
  
"You could have fooled me before." He said reproachfully.  
  
"I know." Lorelai stared down at her shaking hands.  
  
"Are you saying that you regret..." Dean looked confused beyond measure.  
  
"Hey! You broke up with me, remember?"  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"And in a way, I think I deserved it. But I'm telling you there was nothing between Jess and me."  
  
"There wasn't?" Dean began slapping at his wrist. *Wake up Dean!*  
  
Lorelai stilled the slapping with another shocking falsehood. "I only went with Jess because it's what you wanted me to do."  
  
Dean nervously turned to play with the zipper on his bag. "So...what are you saying?"  
  
"Let's see?" Lorelai reached out and held out Dean's two large hands in front of him with the palms facing up. She pointed to his right. "Deeeaaann." Then to his left. "Jess."  
  
"You're insulting my left hand."  
  
"Deaaaan. Jess." She dropped his left hand and clasped his right gently in hers. "Dean."  
  
"I like that hand too." He smiled.  
  
"Egotistic male."  
  
Dean laughed. "I-I'm so sorry Rory. I thought...then why? I don't understand. Why did you go out with him? That night you came over, why did you tell me-"  
  
Lorelai leaned forward, hesitated, and then kissed him lightly on the mouth, hoping that he was too young to detect her lack of enthusiasm. She pulled away quickly before he took the initiative and took it one step deeper.  
  
Dean leaned closer and grasped her hands. "I can't believe it." She could tell he had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
"I know. But it really is butter." Jokes always relieved the tension. Countless movies and real life situations had at least taught her that.  
  
"You really want me back?"  
  
"Have I been speaking French all afternoon?" He looked like he was going to try and kiss her.  
  
"French? Ooooh no!" He leaned back and groaned mournfully.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"I've gotta go."  
  
"Did I unknowingly make a bad joke?"  
  
"I have a major French test tomorrow." He grabbed at his school bag. Lorelai began to feel a little stupid, and not a little old.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd like to stay and..." He blushed.  
  
"Study?" Lorelai grinned wickedly. Oh to be young again. "Isn't this a little soon?"  
  
"No. It's just that we...I thought you might be able to help me. You were always better at verbs than I was."  
  
Lorelai felt strangely flattered. There had not been many times when she had been paid the compliment of being smart.  
  
"I'd love you to pick my brains all night but there's a temporary glitch: I have no brain at the moment. All my knowledge of French has disappeared. So you'll have to wait until I get it back."  
  
"Okay." He assumed she was feeling as giddy-in-love as he was. "You know I'm going to fail tomorrow's test because of you."  
  
"Good luck with the failing then. I've always found it easier to prepare for than passing."  
  
"So I'll see you later tonight?"  
  
"Real soon."  
  
"Bye." After stealing a quick peck from her, Dean straightened up and slowly walked into the house.  
  
When the door finally closed behind him, Lorelai shivered. "Boys."  
  
It was amazing! She couldn't believe that she had fought her way through to victory!  
  
"I think I deserve a place on the Bold and the Beautiful." She muttered to herself as she made her way home. Then again, she had based her words a little on what she believed to be the truth. 


End file.
